


Fever

by Tigre5s



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pon Farr, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Pon Farr, Songfic. Enjoy!





	Fever

It’s late cycle on the ship and there’s not a lot of people in the mess hall. I’m only out of my room to get food for a few days. I haven’t been feeling like myself and I planned to spend my off hours in meditation. I didn’t intend on stopping but I couldn’t resist the pull of her voice. 

 

_ Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care _

_ When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear _

_ You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight _

_ Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night. _

 

My eyes are locked on her lips. The way she says fever causes a disturbing reaction in me. 

 

_ Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night _

_ I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right _

_ You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight _

_ Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night. _

 

I look up in an attempt to stem the onslaught of desire her lips cause in me and fall into the molten chocolate of her eyes. Has she been staring at me this whole time? 

 

_ Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know _

_ Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago. _

 

How could she possibly know how long ago fever started? Humans do not experience fever. Yet clearly they are aware of it in some small regard as evidence by this old Earth song. How I wish this song would end. The way she sings the word fever like she wants to be sick is bringing some very provocative images to mind.

 

_ Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same _

_ When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame" _

_ Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth _

_ Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth. _

 

I take a deep breath and move closer to the stage. I don’t want to but I can’t stop myself. I’m too focused on her to notice Jim at a table right beside me. He pats my shoulder, halting me and invites me to sit. I am grateful for the brief distraction and convenient cover for coming closer to her.  

 

_ Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair _

_ When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare" _

_ Give me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight _

_ Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right. _

 

All rationale seems to be draining away. In her lyrics I see me pleading with my father to accept her as I have. Have? I have accepted her? Have I…? I Have... but what? No! But the truth is there now. I have accepted her. Her fever. My fever. Oh no. I know now why I have been feeling strange. I need to get out of here. 

 

_ Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made: _

_ Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade _

_ They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn _

_ Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn. _

_ What a lovely way to burn. _

_ What a lovely way to burn. _

 

Her lingering notes on the last word inflame me. It’s all I can do to stay still and not grab her and take her where she stands. She makes burning sound so good. 

Even though her eyes stayed on mine the whole song I am still filled with an insanely irrational jealousy at the cheers and applause that erupted when she finished. Thinking of her finish has me gritting my teeth and desperately trying not to moan. She smiles, ever humble and steps off the stage. Before she makes it to the table I try to escape.

“Good evening, Commander,” she says as I pass by but she’s too close. The scent of her beneath her perfume stops me cold. I can smell her. I can smell her desire. I turn and grab her forearm firmly but gently and I pull her far too close to me to be appropriate or normal. 

“Lieutenant, may I speak with you a moment.” I need to get us out of here. I can feel my control slipping every second.

The contact surprises her. She looks down at my hand on her and with a huge effort I let go.

She frowns,“Of course Commander, come sit with us and we can-”.

“I’d prefer to speak with you in private. It’s a delicate matter that I believe I can only trust you with.” I whisper in her ear invading her personal space in a way I can tell pleases and surprises her. This is not good. I need to get back to my room before something happens. I can’t leave her though. I growl low in frustration.

She gives me a slightly worried look,”Ok, Spock. Just let me tell the guys I’m leaving.”

My teeth clench as I look back at the table of clueless officers. “I will wait for you in the corridor.”...because if I stay and watch you smile and hug another male farewell I’m going to kill him and fuck you on the table standing over his body so everyone can see you’re mine. 

She came out a few moments later. I was standing in a small alcove a little ways down the hall.The fever is making it very hard to think. A passing male officer speaks to her and I do not like how she smiles when she greets him in return. Before I come back to my senses I have her pinned against the wall kissing her savagely. I feel trapped in my own head watching my actions in mild horror. 

“Spock,” she moans. That was a moan, right? Or was it a protest? What does it matter? The fever is in control now and I can’t do anything to stop it. She smells so good.

“Please, not here. Someone will see,” she pants as I rip through the seat of her stockings and slip my fingers past her panties and through the folds of her nether lips. The smell of her, the feel of her on my fingers is heaven. But her words are like ice on my desire and fuel to this nonsensical jealousy. No one can see her. I won’t allow it. My room is close so I pick her up caveman style and practically run there. Her pussy right beside my face is torture. I dip my fingers in her one more time before we reach my door and suck her juices off my fingers. So illogical but so very delicious. If anyone sees her like this neither of us will be able to explain least of all me. The thing is I can’t seem to care about explanations. I’m more worried about who I might hurt for looking at her. Now safely in my room, with the door locked and the override disabled, all my restraint is gone. 

I set her on her feet, run my hand up her inner thigh, dip two fingers into her core again because I need another taste. She moans again and her knees buckle as she tries to step back. I can smell the fear and desire emanating from her skin. I need more of her. I need to drink from the source. I won’t let her get out of arm's reach from me. She backs herself into my bed and falls into it. I smile feeling like the lion that’s finally cornered its prey. I’m sure I look frightening but I can’t seem to care. I have one goal and that is to make her scream her pleasure so loud the entire ship will know she belongs to me now. 

“Spock, please, hold on. This is all very flattering but,” I cut her off with a kiss. Now there are two flavors of her in my mouth and I can not help the groan that escapes me. I make short work of undressing her and then I latch onto a nipple while I free my lok with one hand and thumb her clit with the other. Her hand are gripping my shoulders and I can feel her uncertainty as she pushes and pulls at my shirt.

I pulled back to remove my pants. “Nyota, I can not stop. To do so now would be illogical. I would apologize but...I’m not sorry.” I give her a predatory grin and slip my shirt over my head. “You give me fever.”

Her eyes widen at that statement. I think she’s figured out what’s happening. Why I can’t stop. Such a smart girl. Such a beautiful, smart, strong woman. I claim her mouth again and begin working my way down. I want to be gentle, to take it slow, but I can’t I need to taste her, feel her, have her on, in and around me all at once. So my kisses are more like wet bites and my hands grip tighter than she probably likes but I can’t have her running from me. That would be far worse. I need her to succumb.  I make it down to her wet pussy and lick a hot wet stripe from her canal to her clit. She bucks her hips at the contact and makes a sound that has me groaning/growling in response. I grab her hips and hold her in place. My teeth are sharp and I don’t want to hurt her by accident. She’s whimpering but not in the way I like. I can fix that and with purpose I set to driving her as mad as me with my tongue on her cunt. 

Soon she is moaning my name over and over. Her body starts to relax and her thighs quiver against the tips of my ears making me shudder in anticipation. As she calms so do I. My grip slackens a bit but she will definitely have hand print bruises in the morning. I release one thigh to slip two fingers inside her again. If my memory of human female anatomy serves me there is a sensitive area that…

“SPOCK!!! Oh god,ohgodohgodoSPooOOOoOoOoCK!”

Found it.

I lick her essence off of her and place a kiss on her clit. I sit back on the bed on my knees drunk with the taste of her. My lok is an angry purple color from my neglect. I regret that I can not let her recover. I enter her swiftly in one thrust and she screams. The scent of her blood lets me know instantly what is wrong but I can not stop. She feels far to good and now, knowing that no one has ever had her, I am even more aggressive, more possessive. I am nauseous and hot with the roiling emotions I’m trying desperately not to let overwhelm me. Buried inside her as I am I can feel her every emotion as well. Her fear, her pain, the ghosts of her pleasure, her awe, her confusion, her desire. 

With a low growl, I claim her mouth again to distract her from the pain and slide my hand up her torso. I tweak a nipple that causes her to clench and moan and me to pound into her harder then continue up her neck and end at my final destination, her temple. I pull back to look into her eyes and before I can ask the question.

“Yes.”

I know I should confirm. That I should actually vocalize the question but the gates are opened already. I meld our minds and hope she can handle the torrent that is my inner world right now. As the connection completes I feel my world slow. I can feel her in my mind, on my lok, her legs around my waist, and she feels like home. She reaches up and pulls my lips to hers and with a kiss I release my seed deep into her. An explosion of shared joy erupts between us in our minds and bodies. I feel her feeling me and we feel whole. 

She is giddy and tired. I want to let her rest but the fever won’t allow that. I begin to move inside her again closing my eyes and just enjoying the sensation of her wet channel sliding over me. 

“Spock, I’m tired. Can we stop?”

I shake my head and grind a slow rhythm into her, “My fever can last for days...”.

I feel her cunt quiver at my words. I pin both hand above her head kiss her from her chin to her ear. 

“I can’t stop,” I whisper,”but I can go slower,” and punctuate with a deep slow hard stroke. 

She whimpers and I smirk before I descend on her nipple with the pure intent of waking the whole ship.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> It started with a random karaoke cosplay and ended up here.


End file.
